sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 4
Sonic 4 anos de Yuri''' (conhecido como '''''Project Needlemouse durante seu desenvolvimento) é um jogo de plataforma episódico da série Sonic the Hedgehog, o Episódio I foi lançado dia 7 de outubro de 2010 para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, iPhone e iPod Touch. E Re-lançado dia 19 de janeiro de 2012 para PC no Steam. Anunciado pela primeira vez em 8 de setembro de 2009 teve seu nome oficial revelado em 4 de fevereiro de 2010.'' O jogo é uma continuação direta do jogo Sonic & Knuckles. O jogo é compatível com os sistemas de controle por movimento no Wii e PlayStation 3. O Episódio II é lançado desde Maio de 2012. Enredo Episódio 1 A história passa-se após a destruição do Death Egg. O Dr. Eggman sobreviveu e está disposto a fazer de tudo para se livrar duma vez do Sonic, então ele usa as suas melhores criações. Sonic pede a Tails e Knuckles para não intervirem e diz que poderá encarregar-se do vilão. Episódio 2 Depois do primeiro episódio, Eggman sobrevive e reconstrói novamente o Death Egg, além de também reconstruir Metal Sonic, com uma nova aparência e dando-lhe mais poder para defrontar Sonic. Tails dessa vez decide auxiliar Sonic, contrariando o que este lhe disse no primeiro episódio, mas a raposa mostra-se muito útil nesta aventura. Fases Episódio 1 'Splash Hill Zone:' é análoga à Green Hill Zone. A velha fase de colina e palmeiras, num cenário tropical. Típico cenário de primeira fase de Sonic. Badniks familiares estarão por toda parte. Use os cipós para se deslocar e fazer saltos para atingir áreas mais altas. Use as tirolesas para atravessar áreas com mais facilidade. O terceiro ato termina no fim do dia. Chefe: Dr. Eggman volta de forma familiar: com a mesma engenhoca do Sonic 1. Mas agora um pouco mais desenvolvida. Após umas quatro batidas, ele vai girar em seu próprio eixo e vai ser difícil escapar. Oito batidas no todo e o chefe é derrotado. 'Casino Street Zone:' é análoga à Casino Night. Estamos num belo cenário noturno, repleto de luzes e máquinas de cassino. No primeiro ato haverá as máquinas de caça-níqueis, onde você pode ganhar anéis ou perder anéis de acordo com os resultados (mais ou menos os mesmos de Sonic 2, com 3 Eggman você perde 100 anéis e com 3 Jack Pot você ganha a pontuação máxima). No ato 2 você virará as cartas e elas darão uma seqüência de itens. Caso haja 3 ou mais iguais você pode ganhar (vida ou anéis). Dica: fique dando Homing Attack nas cartas em pilha para elas se abrirem e você seguir caminho. Dica: fique atento no momento em que você deve pular sobre cartas que ficam alternando entre horizontal e vertical, você só pode atravessar se seguir na vertical. Chefe: Mais um deja-vu. O chefe da Casino Night igualzinho, mas bem mais fácil. Duas técnicas: ou use os rebatedores e dê Homing Attack na cabine, ou dê SpinDash no solo e acerte com Homing Attack. Oito batidas e pronto! 'Lost Labyrinth Zone: ' é análoga à Labyrinth Zone. Uma fase aquática? Felizmente só o ato 3 se passa na água. A nova versão da Labyrinth Zone possui elementos bem diversificados. No ato 2, por exemplo, você vai usar uma tocha, que deve usar para acender dinamites (cuidado porque se os destroços caírem perto de você, Sonic perde anéis) e tochas que ativam algumas plataformas. Em um momento será necessário usar a cabeça para verificar a seqüência correta das tochas para se acender. Sonic usará ainda um carrinho de mina. Fique atento pro fim de linha. No ato 1 Sonic rolará sobre pedras. Fique girando em sentido contrário à rotação da pedra, e fique alternando um pouco a direção para buscar o equilíbrio. Nunca pule no meio da travessia. Chefe: o chefe mais difícil do jogo, nas fases. Você precisará caçar Eggman, enfrentando vários obstáculos, incluindo água. Ao chegar no local que o chefe se esconde, fique atento para o local de onde vão surgir as plataformas. Primeiro para você não ser esmagado, segundo para poder dar as batidas necessárias no chefe. 'Mad Gear Zone:' análoga à Metropolis Zone. Chegamos à base de Eggman. Felizmente o vilão só percebe a invasão no terceiro ato, quando ativa todas as cirenes. Cuidado com o clássico badnik de louva-deus, que jogará suas patas em forma de bumerangue, sendo difícil desviar delas. Utilize as engrenagens para subir ou descer quando necessário. As engrenagens pretas e paradas você tem que se encaixar no meio de dois dentes e correr na direção correta para se locomover. As de cor dourada se mexem sozinhas e você vai apenas precisar usar elas para pular e atingir novas áreas. No ato 3 as sirenes estarão ativadas e Sonic deve fugir. Cuidado com o vapor. Existem alguns fixos e necessários párea se avançar. Mas outros podem jogar o Sonic direto para espinhos ou armadilhas. Chefe: advinha... sim, é o chefe da Metropolis Zone. Mas agora bem mais difícil. Você deve me se lembrar que lá na Metropolis, você atingia o chefe e estourava o balão. E fazia isso até dar oito batidas. Pois agora, é bem diferente. Você vai atingir o chefe. Ele vai soltar um balão. Ou você pode atingir um balão em volta do chefe. Quando atingir o balão em volta do chefe ou ele soltar o balão, ele ficará com a cara do Eggman. Diferente do Sonic 2, onde você devia estourá-lo, agora, você perde anel se estourar. Por isso, fuja dele. SpinDash pode ser bem útil. Acerte o chefe com o Homing Attack e o balão vai estourar sozinho. Quatro batidas e pronto? Não... continua, agora em uma perseguição, onde você deve correr bem e fazer a mesma coisa: fugir do balão e acertar o Eggman na cabine. Mais quatro vezes e pronto. 'E.G.G. Station: ' Eggman foge para o espaço. Sonic pula e some do cenário e ressurge num foguete com o símbolo do Tails (única referencia à raposa). Você chega no espaço onde Eggman vai te desafiar de novo com os mesmos chefes das fases. Felizmente você já sabe como passar e não precisa de tantas batidas. Chega a hora do chefe final. Em uma corrida, Eggman novamente é mais rápido que Sonic, como em Sonic 2 e entra num robô gigantesco. Agora Sonic precisa acertar o robô várias vezes... mais ou menos de 8 a 10, sempre na barriga e com Homing Attack. Como em Sonic 2, o robô subirá e vai cair no local da mira. Após isso, o robô entrará em curto circuito. Não atinja ele. O chefe prossegue, dando passos na frente. Desvie por baixo desses passos. Nos passos curtos corra para o canto. Aproveite o longo para mudar o lugar do cenário. Após isso, o chefe fará isso algumas vezes, vai subir e cair na mira. Após isso, soltará a sua garra. Fuja porque diferente do Sonic 2, não dá para desviar dela apenas pulando. A garra vai sair do cenário. Agora é importante. Fique no meio do cenário. A garra vai voltar. Dando três pulos, ela vai ser mirada. Acerte e ela vai atingir o chefe. Este é o momento em que ele fica vulnerável. Usando Homing Attack dê duas batidas. Faça isso 2 vezes. Na terceira vez, além disso, o chefe disparará um raio laser, além dos passos. A única forma de fugir do raio laser é atingindo a garra. Se não, você vai cair no raio e vai perder anéis. Atinja mais algumas vezes. E o chefe vai subir. A mira ficará, por fim, correndo para todo lado e o cenário vai deslocar para cima. Agora o chefe vai cair por cima dando um soco na direção da mira. Acerte ele e esta será a última batida. Sonic vence... por enquanto! Episódio 2 'Sylvania Castle Zone': é onde nossa aventura começa. Esta zona lembra bastante a Aquatic Ruins do Sonic the Hedgehog 2 com uma pitada de Marble Garden do Sonic the Hedgehog 3, mesmo com a Sega falando que é difícil criar novos estilos de fases sem que se compare com os antigos, essa comparação é inevitável. Zona bem simples onde você pode pegar o básico do jogo e se acostumar com ele. O mais estranho é a presença de água logo na primeira fase do jogo, algo não comum nos jogos do Sonic. Boss: Egg Serpentleaf. Um chefe bem básico para começar o jogo. Eggman começa dando uma trollada de leve levantando dois totens idênticos aos usados no chefe da Aquatic Ruins, então tentáculos saem do chão e Eggman aparece no meio de um tipo de flor mecânica, destruindo os totens. Seus ataques são feitos com os tentáculos que batem no chão, além de lasers disparados. Para derrotar o chefe, basta ficar usando o Copter Combo e pulando na cabeça do Eggman. 'White Park Zone': outra bela mistura de temas, aqui percebemos a Ice Cap Zone com Carnival Night Zone, ambas do Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Trata-se de um parque de diversões desértico no meio do inverno com cavernas de gelo inundadas. Prepare-se para correr de avalanches, fazer snowboarding nelas, correr por montanhas russas enquanto é jogado de um plano ao outro da tela, e mergulhar nas águas gélidas das cavernas congeladas. Boss: Metal Sonic. Hora de reenfrentar um velho rival que até então todos achavam estar destruído. Este chefe é em formato de corrida, ou seja, você está sempre correndo para direita desviando dos seus ataques. Existem dois caminhos possíveis, um em cada plano da tela, para mudar basta atingir a mola no chão e você será jogado ao plano oposto, isso é muito útil para desviar de alguns ataque do Metal Sonic, mas cuidado, pois ele também pode mudar de caminho. Seus ataques consistem em ir quicando em sua direção, lançar muros de eletricidade e quebrar o chão para derrubar o Sonic pra fora do cenário. 'Oil Desert Zone': impossível não comparar esta zona com a Oil Ocean Zone do Sonic the Hedgehog 2 com várias pitadas de Sandopolis Zone do Sonic & Knuckles. Escorregue pelo óleo enquanto luta contra tempestades de areia que atrasam seu progresso, tudo isso em meio a areias movediças ou de armadilhas onde a areia sobe na tentativa de lhe esmagar. Esta refinaria em meio a um deserto tem grandes desafios e badniks que conseguem lhe acertar em cheio, além de ventos fortes que lhe empurram para precipícios. Boss: Egg Scrap Mech. Eggman usa uma pilha de sucata para criar um robô gigante. Inicialmente, ele ficará batendo nas paredes derrubando containers, desvie deles e vá subindo junto com eles. Tente ficar o mais alto possível para assim que o Eggman aparecer, acertá-lo na cabeça. Conforme vocês vão subindo, containers com espinhos e bombas começam a aparecer. Depois de acertar o vilão várias vezes, ele irá para a parte de fora onde ficará pulando de um lado ao outro. Aqui você deve usar o Rolling Combo para atingir a parte da frente de seu pé para que Eggman fique exposto. Sky Fortress Zone: mistura de Sky Chase e Wing Fortress do Sonic the Hedgehog 2 com a Flying Battery do Sonic & Knuckles. Comece perseguindo Eggman quando de repente, Metal Sonic aparece para tentar lhe parar enquanto a enorme fortaleza voadora de Eggman aparece. Voe com o Tornado em meio a mísseis e inimigos usando o tornado para executar ataques poderosos para destruir obstáculos, depois comece a procurar Eggman em meio a grandes hélices e precipícios, por fim, explore as partes mais internas e perigosas da fortaleza. Boss: Metal Carrier. Sonic e Tails voltam para o Tornado depois de revirar toda a fortaleza e então Metal Sonic aparece para o combate. Inicialmente, ele ficará na parte de cima da tela disparando os lasers em você, desvie e acerte-o na frente da nave. Depois de apanhar um pouco, ele muda de estratégia e começa a voar em frente ao tornado enquanto atira com os lasers e solta Badniks. Depois de mais alguns ataque, ele tentará fugir enquanto vários mísseis são disparados em você, desvie deles enquanto avança e use o Tag Action para atingir o Metal Sonic pela última vez. 'Death Egg Mk. II Zone': a verdadeira arma de Eggman, uma estação espacial planetária construída ao redor do Little Planet, deixando-o muito maior que a sua versão original. Desafie a gravidade (e a câmera), nesta recriação da Death Egg do Sonic & Knuckles cheia de armadilhas. Tenha reflexos de um verdadeiro super ouriço para tentar cortar caminho enquanto é arremessado de um lado ao outro e prepare-se para enfrentar novamente a cópia metálica do Sonic. Bosses: O ato 1 desta zona possui 2 sub-chefes (Metal Sonic and Eggmobile / Metal Sonic race), enquanto que o ato 2 apenas 1 chefe (Egg Heart). Metal Sonic and Eggmobile: Eggman e Metal Sonic aprendem uma valiosa lição e decidem lutar juntos contra Sonic e Tails. Sua missão aqui é derrotar o Metal Sonic, pois Eggman serve apenas como obstáculo e não pode levar dano. Metal Sonic ficará carregando enormes bolas de energia e as joga contra você enquanto Eggman sobe para não ser atingido, é neste momento que você deve avançar e atingir o ouriço metálico quando a energia em volta dele acabar. Metal Sonic race: novamente a Sega tenta recriar a corrida que se originou no Sonic CD, porém novamente sem grande sucesso. Desta vez Metal Sonic não usará nenhum truque para tentar parar o Sonic, apenas velocidade pura, então apenas as paredes que se fecham no caminho são suas inimigos. Infelizmente essa corrida se prova extremamente fácil se você usar o Rolling Combo, pois a velocidade que Sonic e Tails atingem não é páreo para o Metal Sonic. Egg Heart: hora da batalha final e ela não será fácil. Eggman está situado no meio de três anéis grandes que se tocam em uma determinada parte e ficam girando o tempo todo. Sua missão aqui é correr pelos anéis, passando de um ao outro, até atingir Eggman no centro. Conforme você vai acertando ele, eletricidade começa a passar nos anéis servindo como obstáculo. Depois de mais alguns ataques, algumas partes dos anéis se quebram dificultando sua passagem e o Eggman se fecha em um campo de força que você precisará usar o Rolling Combo para quebrar. Você deve ser rápido neste chefe, pois se você demorar muito para atingir o Eggman, ele irá criar buracos negros que jogam Sonic contra a parede resultando em uma vida a menos. É possível usar o Super Sonic no chefe final. Recomenda-se "guardar" os anéis para usar somente no trecho final (a partir da metade do Egg Heart). Projeto Projeto Needlemouse é um nome de código para um jogo de plataforma em desenvolvimento como parte da série Sonic the Hedgehog. Ele está previsto para lançamento em 2010. Foi anunciado pela primeira vez através da GameSpot pela Sega of America em 8 de setembro de 2009, às vésperas do décimo aniversário do lançamento do vídeo game da Sega Dreamcast e o lançamento de seu jogo de lançamento, Sonic Adventure na América do Norte. Será um jogo bidimensional que lembra os jogos de plataforma originais de Sonic, com ênfase na velocidade. Poderá ser jogado em alta definição. " Tudo começou com muitas expectativas. A Sega fez uma gincana interativa com os seus seguidores no Twitter, prometendo revelar uma grande novidade: Project Needlemouse. O que era? Ninguém sabia. Saem boatos de que seria um jogo em 2D trazendo o universo Sonic. A gincana prossegue, com os possíveis personagens jogáveis. Pouco-a-pouco, foi-se eliminando os personagens, até que sobrou o novo amigo do Sonic, Mr. Needlemouse, e o próprio Sonic. Quem é o Sr. Needlemouse? Bem no fim, restou somente Sonic. E aí revelou-se que se tratava do jogo Sonic 4. Propositadamente a Sega utiliza um marketing diferente dos jogos anteriores do Sonic: poucas informações reveladas e um desafio interativo entre os usuários, revelando pouco-a-pouco as informações sobre o jogo. O tal Sr. Needlemouse não era nenhum novo personagem, mas saiu a inédita informação de que seria talvez o primeiro nome do Sonic. Em declarações ao Gamespot ficou confirmada a presença de Metal Sonic, o grande rival de Sonic, e de Tails, a raposa de duas caudas que será um personagem jogável. O jogo vai contar com muitas alterações depois das críticas dos jogadores e fãs, como por exemplo um novo motor de física que fará com que a jogabilidade seja diferente e um novo motor para os gráficos. Imagens do Episódio 2 foram lançados no Xbox Live Marketplace, bem como uma data de lançamento oficial para 16 de maio de 2012. Categoria:Jogos